


A Taste Would Suffice

by skinandbones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wants to try rimming but Oikawa isn't up for it but Oikawa eventually agrees because he couldn't dissuade himself from the idea of that tongue inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Would Suffice

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely friend hailsousuke on Tumblr prompted me an iwaoi rimming fic. This is my first Haikyuu!! fic ever and of course I would start it with porn, yay…? Literally don’t have any expertise on writing this so hopefully you like… I guess?? This work is not beta so I apologize if there are any mistakes (probably). 
> 
> Here we go.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi puts his pencil down and looks up from his notebook.

“What’s up?” Oikawa sits up from his bed, the sports magazines are laid forgotten and centers his attention to Iwaizumi curiously. 

“Let’s try rimming.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t miss the surprised look he receives from Oikawa and the quick shake of his head with an obvious red color tainting his cheeks.

“Iwa-chan! No-I don’t think that’s… no, no. That’s weird, that’s so weird.” Oikawa is thinking to himself again with a hand stroking his chin and looking to the side as if there is something more interesting than what is in front of him. “It’s dirty too…”

“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Iwaizumi asks in a calming tone though he’s not totally disappointed but actually a little surprised that Oikawa turns him down. Usually Oikawa is the one who jumps at him when an opportunity hits and acts without shame when he wants to have sex. 

Oikawa curls his lips together. “Ugh…”

“It’s fine, we don’t have to.” Iwaizumi answers. “I’m not forcing you or anything, I thought I’d try it and maybe you’d enjoy it.”

He sees Oikawa hesitantly rubbing the back of his messy hair, still completely embarrassed. “I’ll think about it, Iwa-chan.” And returns to picking up a magazine and hiding his face behind it.

.

They’ve been together for three years ever since high school and after telling each other that they were studying at different universities, Oikawa became distressed, cried many tears and begged Iwaizumi to stay. It wasn’t the end of the world especially since Iwaizumi took the time and founded an apartment where they can live together without the long distance and still commuted to classes. Oikawa still whined about not ending up in the same university where he can bother Iwaizumi every day. 

All of the struggles were in the past though. They made it work.

.

Their relationship resumes as if the conversation didn’t happened. Oikawa is back to his usual self, clinging onto his boyfriend at any chance he gets and Iwaizumi tries to remove him especially when they’re in public but Iwaizumi relents when it’s impossible because Oikawa sticks to Iwaizumi like glue.

.

“I think I changed my mind.” Oikawa says as he opens the door with a weird alien-printed towel around his waist that Iwaizumi bought for him when he went to the market near the university he attends. 

“What?” Iwaizumi looks up at him.

“I want you to do it.” Oikawa admits. “I’ve been thinking about it and I realized,” He’s twirling his thumbs together. “It’d be pretty hot and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and ended up jerking off because you DO have an amazing tongue.”

As if that comment doesn’t set a fire in Iwaizumi. 

“On the bed then.” Iwaizumi commands. Oikawa graces him with excitement and obliges though nervously removing his towel. He lets it drop onto the floor and moves to the bed, crawling over it with his hands and knees in place. His ass facing Iwaizumi. 

“Relax.” Iwaizumi says softly, noticing the small trembles from his partner. He touches the skinny legs, admiring the strength in them before moving up towards the firm butt cheeks, adding a slow caress in small circles.

Oikawa tries and breathes in and out in calming successions before looking back at Iwaizumi with a small smile. He wiggles his hips against the wandering hand. “Iwa-chan looks so serious, go ahead and have a taste. Make it real good, okay?”

With a scoff, Iwaizumi gives a light smack against the fare skin. “I don’t need you telling me that.”

“I know, I trust you.” Oikawa grins before stretching his body forward and lifting his hips up in the air with his legs spread apart. His hands parted his cheeks, giving Iwaizumi a full view of his pink gaping entrance begging to be touched. A quiet moan escapes his lips as his asshole twitches, tempting Iwaizumi while he feels the stir of heat in his pants.

“You’re beautiful.” Iwaizumi comments before he’s leaning down and replacing Oikawa’s hands with his own. His tongue comes against the stretched entrance, only teasing the area in slow circles. 

He hears a yelp from Oikawa before it’s replaced with a moan. He does it again with a longer lick and Oikawa shudders in response. He hums to himself before the wet appendage strokes the sensitive skin repeatedly. 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa calls out, his face against the bed and hands grasp the covers tightly. “That feels-ah!”

The tip of Iwaizumi’s tongue swirls around the entrance, wetting it with a slick coating. He samples a hint of coconut and cucumber scent, thinking Oikawa really cleaned himself pretty well. Iwaizumi hears another gasp as he adds a longer lick.

“Fuck!” Oikawa whines, his entire body shuddering and demanding more. 

Iwaizumi pulls back. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” He says, leaning in to suckle against the moist area, his smooth lips brush against the entrance as his tongue dances along the cleft of Oikawa’s butt. A trail of saliva falls, wetting against Oikawa’s balls.

“Hah… You’re a fucking tease, y’know?” Oikawa lets out a hiss and moves his hand towards his leaking member but Iwaizumi immediately beats him to it.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Iwaizumi responds and wraps his hand around Oikawa’s cock, stroking it slowly as his own hand is coated with precum and he resumes his attention at the twitching hole. 

“Damn…” Oikawa whimpers as he bites his lips. “I want you inside me.” He utters and rotates his hips against the invading heat.

Iwaizumi growls and complies with Oikawa’s demand, he inserts his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles, feeling the hot walls aching against him. He makes a rotating motion, moving in deeper and hearing Oikawa’s wanton moans filling the air, toes curl up in response and hips in jerky movements.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa leaves with a throaty note and digs his face into the covers. He repeats the name over and over, gasping at every sharp curl of Iwaizumi’s tongue. “I’m gonna…”

Every pleasurable sounds Oikawa makes, Iwaizumi takes it all in, feeling his own member half-hard against his pants but he ignores it. His attention is directed to Oikawa only, his own need will come later.

His tongue becomes desperate inside and increases in pace as Oikawa fills the air with sharp cries. He thumbs the tip of Oikawa’s member and Oikawa becomes wrecked with spasms, his entire body shaking while he calls out Iwaizumi’s name and Iwaizumi pulls back, quickly releasing his shaft out freely, and giving a few tugs before he spills all over Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa collapses after, the bed sheets stained with his cum and his entire demeanor relaxes, eyes half-lidded and entrance still warm from Iwaizumi coming all over his asshole. Iwaizumi licks his lips and stretches forward until he settles right next to Oikawa, staring at him with a winning smile.

“You were really into it.”

“Oh be quiet.” Oikawa cuddles into Iwaizumi’s side and Iwaizumi automatically wraps an arm around his partner’s back, their legs entangle with one another. “You’re the one with that fucking crazy tongue."

“Hm. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Iwazumi smiles and leans, placing a tender kiss over Oikawa’s lips and strokes Oikawa’s back, fingers roaming down his spine. “I love you.” Iwaizumi says with ease when he pulls back and stares into warm eyes looking back with endless happiness shining so radiantly. 

“Love you too, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
